A solar cell module typically has a configuration in which a solar cell element is sealed with a sealant (a sealing resin such as EVA or PVB) between a front surface protective member (glass, etc.) and a rear surface protective member (resin sheet, etc.).
Since a solar cell module is installed outdoors, the reliability of its weather resistance is of importance. A known structure that can ensure, in particular, moisture resistance of a solar cell module is the one which is obtained by sealing a peripheral edge of a solar cell module by covering it in a frame shape using metal foil tape with adhesive (see, for example, Patent Document 1).